Time Jumpers: Marauder's Era
by Senyuu
Summary: What if someone traveled in time to change the future? Meet Mackenzie Alexis Blade Slytherin. The only daughter of Salazar Slytherin and twin sister of Rial Alexander Ronin Slytherin. They jump in time to change their future...or their present? Under the names of Dominque Christine Malfoy and Dalek Malfoy, they have traveled to...the Marauder's era! AU


My name is Dominique Christine Malfoy, well, at least for now. I've had many names…Diane Potter, Vela Black, Lilian Yaxley, among many others. But my one and true name is Mackenzie Alexis Blade (Apparently my father obsessed himself with muggle samurais and the like) Slytherin, only and youngest daughter of Salazar Slytherin and twin sister of Rial Alexander Ronin (again, for someone wary of muggles, he sure liked their things) Slytherin. I am a time jumper.

¿What is a time jumper? Well, is someone that makes jumps in time (yeah, state the obvious). My brother and I, along with some of our friends, make what we like to call "jumps in time" to change thigs and make the wizarding world better. How do we manage to know what to change? That is easy, I'm a seer. I get myself into a trance and begin watching the future, when I see something that can be changed, we travel to that time. Even though, currently, I'm stuck with my twin (Rial) as children of Abraxas Malfoy and siblings of Lucius Malfoy. None of our friends are with us, they went a little bit farther in the future. I'm sure you wonder who my friends are. I think it should be obvious. Randall (Randy) Ravenclaw, Grayson (Gray) Gryffindor and Harold (Harry) Hufflepuff. The sons of the founders of Hogwarts.

Today is September 1st, meaning I'm on my way to Kingcross station to begin my "first" year at Hogwarts. My older brother Lucius is a 6th year prefect for Slytherin, so I'm not worried about being bullied (of course, being a Malfoy, I doubt I'll have trouble at all).

-Luucyy! - I let out a yelp because Lucius decided it would be fun to carry me to the train as a potato sack.

-What? I'm saving you the work of walking, and don't call me Lucy, it's a girl name.- he answers me half-amused, half-annoyed at being called Lucy.

-Lucy, Lucy- I taunt him

-Shut up Dominique.

-Do not call me Dominique, is Chris, or maybe Dommie, if I'm in a good mood. - Yeah, I hate being called by any of my names, they are absolutely horrid.

-You want to be mistaken for a boy again, Chris? - Rial (or Dalek Malfoy, as he is called now) asks me.

-Yeah, is fun seeing their faces when they realize I'm a girl.

-Ugh, you rather behave or I won't hesitate to kick your butts- Lucius tells us annoyed. We finally arrive to the train and Lucius puts me down. I have to restraint myself for kicking him, it would look bad that the only daughter of Abraxas Malfoy kicks her brother. Rial and I share a look. Let's go. We'll change the future.

Lucius leaves us to go to the prefect carriage and Rial starts running to find a compartment on the train…..in his own peculiar way. I stall a little bit and sigh. I just hope everything goes smoothly, I don't want to make two "time jumps" to the same time. I finally enter the compartment that Rial chose. I see him hanging from the ceiling (I told you he chooses in a peculiar way.) There are already other four boys in there, neither of them seems to realize Rial is there.

-Umm, hello- I say shyly as I enter the compartment. I recognize Sirius Black as one of the boys, as well as James Potter. I don't recall ever meeting the other two. One of the strangers is reading a book and the other one is chatting with Black and Potter.

-Hello, I'm Remus Lupin- the boy reading a book greets me. He is rather odd, he has scratches and is wearing worn clothes but he seems nice.

-Hello, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. - Potter introduces himself and Black.

-I know. Who are you? - I ask the dirty brown/blonde chatting with them.

-I'm Peter Pettigrew- the boy answers timidly. He is rather short and not really thin, but he isn't fat either.

-And I'm Dalek! - Rial/Dalek shouts from above.

-Gyaah! - All the boys shout when hearing him

-This is my sister- he says pointing at me and plops down to one of the chairs.

-Sister?!- All four of them turn their heads at me

-I thought you were a boy- Remus says ashamed. Can't really blame him, with black straight semi-long hair and grey eyes, along with my body frame, I really do look like a boy.

-Nah, I get that a lot. - I tell him waving it off.

-So, what's your surname? - Black asks

-You're kidding right? - I've gone to many of his family parties and the guy can't recognize me?!

-I'm supposed to know you? - He asks me with a confused face.

-Yes, I usually hang out more with Regulus, but I expected you to at least recognize me- I tell him annoyed.

-Wait, Regulus? You're the Malfoy twins?!

\- Ugh- Rial and I facepalm ourselves. Let the drama begin.

-Malfoy?! So you're dark?-Potter asks

-Yes, Potter, I'm eleven years old; but never mind that, just because my last name is Malfoy I'm a dark wizard… of course I'm not a dark wizard, and neither are my brothers- I snap angrily at him. Dunderhead.

-But, everyone knows that Malfoys are dark- Potter protested.

-Ugh, you are annoying.-Rial/Dalek says.

Then, a redhead girl and a pale, thin boy enter the compartment. Oh, Merlin, it's getting crowded in here.

-Hello, I'm James Potter. Who are you, miss? - Potter asks the girl. The pale boy is angry, I can sense it. It's so funny.

-Li-Lily Evans. - She stammers. This is so hilarious, I bet the pale boy wants to hit James.

\- Evans? You're muggleborn? - Rial asks.

-Yes

-Got a problem with that? - The boy next to Evans asks angrily. Geez

, what a temper.

-It was just a question. No offense meant. I'm Dominique Christine Malfoy. What's your name? - I decide to intervene.

-Oh, sorry. I'm Severus Snape. - He apologizes with a blush.

-Hmm, half-blood right?

-How did you know?

-I've met your cousin, Evelyn Prince. Quite a nice girl, pity she is going to Beauxbatons.

-Uhh, yeah.

We became friends fast. Apparently, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus want to get in Gryffindor. Lily wants to enter Ravenclaw and Severus wants to enter Slytherin (James and Sirius nearly had a heart attack when they heard that). Personally I don't care at all. Rial wants to get into Gryffindor (Yes, even if he is the son of Salazar Slytherin). Perhaps I'll choose Ravenclaw.

-Hey, look. We're near Hogwarts!-Lily says. About 10 minutes later we all step out of the train. I sigh. Let's hope this isn't a chaotic year.

…...

Hello. This is my first Harry Potter fic. It is entirely AU. i hope you like it

is entirely AU. I hope you like it.

is entirely AU. I hope you like it.

is entirely AU. I hope you like it.

is entirely AU. I hope you like it.

is entirely AU. I hope you like it.


End file.
